Síndrome del nido vacío
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Sísifo era excesivamente protector con su sobrino Regulus. Suerte que El Cid estaba ahí para evitar que se pasara de la raya.


Feliz cumpleaños a la hermana de** Ariel Lycaon~ **Espero que le guste mi pequeño regalo.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era un día más en el Santuario. Los aspirantes a caballero daban lo mejor de sí como cada jornada para ganarse el derecho a llevar una armadura. Algunas amazonas paseaban sin rumbo fijo aprovechando un descanso que se habían permitido hacer tras una intensa sesión de entrenamiento. Un grupo de caballeros charlaba animadamente sentados en unos pilares que había tumbados en el suelo. Todos eran plenamente conscientes de la presencia de dos caballeros de armadura de oro en la entrada al Santuario, pero ninguno daba señales de ello.

—Sísifo, para ya. Esto es vergonzoso. ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad?—preguntó El Cid de Capricornio, mirando cómo su compañero de armas no dejaba de andar en círculos con la aparente intención de hacer un agujero en el suelo a base de desgastarlo.

—Creo que la dejé en el templo de Sagitario—murmuró el caballero. Saltaba a la vista que no había estado prestando la más mínima atención a su amigo.

—¡Sísifo!—exclamó Capricornio, alzando ligeramente la voz para dejar ver su enfado. Si su interlocutor no estuviera tan ensimismado, se habría dado cuenta enseguida de su estado anímico puesto que tenía los brazos cruzados, la espalda recta y el ceño fruncido. Mala señal. Pocas personas desearían estar en ese momento en el lugar del distraído joven de cabello castaño.

—Es que se ha dejado los zapatos—murmuró, dejando de caminar para mirar a El Cid, sin dejarse amedrentar por su expresión de enojo—. Tengo que ir antes de que se haga daño.

—¿Ir descalzo va a matarle?

—Hay muchas piedrecitas por el camino—dijo en voz baja con poca convicción.

El Cid consiguió reprimir el impulso de suspirar. Esa conversación parecía ir en círculos, como había estado haciendo hacía un momento el joven con el que estaba hablando. Decidiendo que ya era tiempo de acabar con la tontería que se había adueñado del normalmente razonable Sagitario.

—Sísifo, no me hagas repetirme—le advirtió con tono severo.

—No. No va a matarle—admitió al fin. No dándose por vencido, continuó justificando sus actos—. Pero es que esta es su primera misión y va a ir solo. ¿Y si se pierde?

Regulus de Leo, el sobrino de Sísifo, era el objeto de su conversación. El pequeño león había partido hacía apenas unos minutos en su primera misión como caballero de Atenea. El Cid confiaba en el buen juicio del Patriarca y sabía que le había dado una tarea acorde con sus posibilidades, pero Sísifo no estaba tan convencido. No dejaba de preocuparse por el bienestar del joven que vagaba descalzo por los peligrosos caminos que salían del Santuario.

—Dudo que esté tan perdido como tú ahora mismo—comentó, sin relajar ni un ápice su postura—. Céntrate, caballero de Sagitario. El que acaba de partir no es tu sobrino, ni el portador de una armadura de oro más joven. Es Regulus de Leo.

Ese pequeño discurso pareció surtir efecto en Sísifo, al fin.

—Lo sé—aceptó, cabizbajo.

—Le ha costado mucho esfuerzo ganarse la confianza del Patriarca—le explicó como si en lugar de estar hablando con un caballero de su mismo rango lo estuviera haciendo con uno de sus aprendices—. Tratándole como a un niño le estás haciendo un flaco favor.

—Lo sé—volvió a admitir, derrotado.

El caballero de Capricornio cogió los zapatos que sostenía su compañero y le dio una palmada en el hombro, quizá como gesto de consolación o tal vez simplemente para que éste le siguiera a algún lugar donde no llamaran tanto la atención.

—Si lo sabes deja de comportarte como una madre que no ha aceptado que su pequeño ha volado del nido—dijo con el rostro serio, ocultando lo divertido que se sintió al ver la reacción de su amigo. La actitud de su compañero casi le había sacado de sus casillas pero... Qué dulce era la venganza.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Sísifo, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Lo que has oído—respondió, memorizando cada detalle de la expresión incrédula que tenía ante él—. Ahora vete a entrenar a algún caballero que no esté haciendo nada. Como vuelva a pillarte intentando perseguir a tu sobrino probarás el filo de Excalibur.

El Cid se giró y empezó a caminar, sin esperar respuesta alguno.

Desde luego, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que escuchó momentos después de boca de Sísifo.

—Sí, papá.

El caballero de Capricornio se detuvo y se giró para encontrarse con la expresión divertida del guardián del templo de Sagitario. Cualquier persona habría pensado que mantenía una máscara perfecta de frialdad, pero Sísifo le conocía lo suficiente para interpretar aquella expresión de danzaba en su mirada. Horror.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, atónito.

—Lo que has oído. Venga, vete a entrenar a alguno de tus discípulos, que seguro que ahora no están haciendo nada—dijo con tono burlón antes de tomar el camino hacia su templo.

Donde las dan, las toman.


End file.
